


Twisted Leather

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor's thoughts, I just really like the doctor, idk what this is, soooo, this was also about a bondage prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: The Doctor has been ambushed and strapped down. But for how long?





	Twisted Leather

For once, he couldn't see. To be quite frank, the feeling of the darkness covering his eyes was almost maddening to him. The back of his head throbbed with blunt pain from the pathetic flashlight stab. Even the idea of it happening brought his blood to a boil, but the fact it actually happened caused him to wail into the cloth gag. His favorite headgear had been removed, forcing his lips closed and his eyes unable to see all of the beautiful lights and pained expressions. 

Whispers came from the nearby room. The survivors were whispering delicious words that he could almost make out all the way. Oh, how he wanted to know their sweet little thought process, to where he would long to crack their skull with his own fingertips-- A rush of excitement flooded his chest and he groaned, struggling against the leather straps that were attached to the shock chair. 

"What do we do with him?" The sweet ring of Meg's voice sent him chills down his spine. She was always such a beautiful target, with her hair long and her legs lean. She was a true athlete, with her eyes always on the starting line and her feet making her soar across the hospital. She was a truly beautiful specimen.

"I don't know." Ah, Jake. The handsome planner and the quietest with his grunts. His immunity to pain was delicious. Every time he screamed, it was like licking off the icing on the wedding cake before anyone got to the cake. How he longed to hear more and to suck every breath out of him with his own lips. But alas, the straps of rough leather held him back from committing his best works and it merely let his excitement grow.

The Doctor let out another wail, his breath shaking from every euphoric idea of torture that entered his brain. He heard their timid whispers stop, a slight scuffle and then a rubber piece of material struck him across the chin. His head snapped to the other side and he could immediately tell as to where it had come from.

"Shut up! You stupid, disgusting asshole!"

Oh _Feng_. The best of them all. The little one that thought she could defy him around every corner of chance she could get. This was a _game_ to her but oh how he longed to show her the truth of reality and strap her down, to have his way with her and prying open her bones, sucking out her marrow and giving her the worst concoctions in the world through her vulgar mouth. 

He couldn't sit still anymore. He had to do _something_ to the ones who thought that they could deny him of a good time. 

Without even preparing his body, the doctor lurched forward against the bindings, feeling them around his ankles, his torso, and his wrists. They had even made sure that the bindings were around his face to hold his head down from having him look up and see them. How unclever! They couldn't have even nailed him to the chain or crushed the bones in his neck to keep from moving? How dull, distasteful, **boring**. His fists clenched and he writhed, electricity flowing through his veins. 

The hushed cursings caused him to merely pull harder. He wanted to hear more, see more, make them scream more. With a heave of his left arm, he felt the leather squeal with the metal. It bent with his movements slowly.

"H-He's bending the fucking metal!"

 _Oh yes, Feng_ , he thought, _that's not all I can bend under my own will_. With a relax of his muscles and a final twist, he heard the final words of "He won't get out, that's metal" from Jake. 

_Snap_

The leather strap came with the metal piece. It swung and he could feel the tiny scratch of the nails against his forearm. He could hear the pitter-patter of their feet as they collected themselves, his paperwork and anything else they had been able to find and run. Like little packrats, they came and went after getting what they needed and the first warning of danger came. 

A muffled cackle escaped his throat as he couldn't wait for the next time they tried to ambush him again. He would be ready next time.

He wanted all to himself and he was going to get his wish because not even metal could hold him down.


End file.
